


Galas benéficas para muggles y beneficiosas para magos

by Nagareboshi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagareboshi/pseuds/Nagareboshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Shacklebolt les informa de la gala que el Ministerio pretende organizar para recaudar fondos a favor del mundo muggle, a todos les parece estupendo. A todos menos a Draco, claro, porque dicha gala tendrá lugar en su mansión y, obviamente, sin su consentimiento. Tal vez, y sólo tal vez, los acontecimientos de la noche – y cierto moreno- puedan hacerle cambiar de parecer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Galas benéficas para muggles y beneficiosas para magos

\- ¿De verdad tenemos que ir? – Ron dirigió una nueva y furibunda mirada hacia los dos pequeños sobres que descansaban sobre la cama justo en el momento en el que Hermione se acercaba a él para colocarle la pajarita con la que llevaba peleándose al menos diez minuto-. Quiero decir… _¿en serio?_

\- No, Ron, no _tenemos_ que ir, pero _queremos_ hacerlo – Hermione contuvo a duras penas la necesidad de rodar los ojos por lo que debía ser la decimoquinta vez en lo que iba de tarde, pero se aseguró de remarcar bien sus palabras dándole un innecesario tirón a la pequeña tira de tela que le ganó una mueca de su novio-. Es la única gala benéfica que se ha celebrado jamás en el mundo mágico en apoyo del muggle y si todo sale bien puede convertirse en la primera de muchas, así que no creo que sea necesario que te diga lo mucho que significa para mí.

Y no era necesario, por supuesto. De hecho, había sido lo único que había hecho que, aunque algo a regañadientes… de acuerdo, _muy_ a regañadientes, Ron hubiera finalmente aceptado su invitación.

Moviendo un poco más sus dedos alrededor del cuello de la camisa, Hermione asintió aparentemente satisfecha antes de alejarse del chico y dirigirse una vez más al tocador para aplicarse un nuevo hechizo sobre su cabello. Si su recogido no se mantenía lo más intacto posible durante lo que durara la velada, no sería porque ella no lo hubiera intentado.

\- Además, tu padre ha sido uno de los que más ha colaborado en la organización del evento, así que por supuesto no vamos a hacerle el feo de no asistir.

Ron gruñó por lo bajo la opinión que le merecía hacerle dicho feo a su padre y, sobre todo, fiarse de nada, mucho menos relacionado con el mundo muggle, en cuya organización hubiera participado activamente.

Mientras trataba de aflojar disimuladamente el nudo que le había hecho su novia, volvió a mirar hacia los sobres con el ceño fruncido, como si estos fueran los culpables de todos sus problemas.

\- Pero Harry vendrá, ¿verdad?

Esa vez, lo que tuvo que contener Hermione fue el resoplido sarcástico que quiso escapar de sus labios.

\- Como si fuera a desperdiciar una oportunidad tan clara de poder acercarse a la Mansión Malfoy.

Y en esa ocasión, Ron ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su gruñido, porque por supuesto ahí residía el pequeño, ligero y _nimio_ detalle que había desencadenado todas sus reticencias y que había hecho que hubiera tratado de disuadir a la chica de asistir a la endemonia gala desde el principio.

Tras finalizar la guerra, los Malfoy se habían librado de Azkaban para sorpresa de muchos y disgusto de algunos más, gracias a su inesperada pero inestimable ayuda durante la última batalla. Y a nadie le cabía duda de que la traición a su Lord y su más que conveniente cambio de bando al de Harry Potter habían sido una estrategia llevada a cabo única y exclusivamente para salvar sus aristocráticos pellejos cuando habían visto quién llevaba las de perder, pero nadie ponía en duda tampoco, aunque nunca lo reconocieran en alto, que la balanza final podría haberse inclinado en su contra de no haber sido por los tres Malfoy.

Así que el Ministerio había decidido perdonarles su más que segura condena en la prisión mágica a cambio de imponerles otras penas que habían afectado sobre todo a sus bolsillos y a su orgullo.

Sus posesiones y bienes se habían visto reducidos prácticamente a la mitad (aunque su patrimonio seguía siendo a pesar de todo ridículamente exorbitado), su libertad para desplazarse fuera del país había sido sometida a estrictas medidas de control (estaban obligados a solicitar permiso y esperar a que éste les fuera otorgado antes de abandonar Inglaterra, informando además de cuál era su destino, qué razones les llevaban a moverse, dónde se quedarían y cuánto tiempo permanecerían en dicho lugar), debían presentarse obligatoriamente una vez al mes en el Ministerio (donde ellos eran sometidos a un extenso interrogatorio sobre las últimas actividades en las que se habían visto inmersos y sus varitas a un minucioso examen donde se comprobaban los últimos hechizos que habían sido realizados con ellas, quedando todo reflejado en un informe mensual que se adjuntaba a sus respectivas fichas) y si querían seguir conservando y pudiendo hacer uso de su residencia habitual, la Mansión Malfoy, tenían que guardarse para sí cualquier queja que pudieran albergar sobre que el Ministerio pudiera disponer de ella para asuntos propios siempre que la solicitara.

Dichas medidas ni siquiera se habían visto rebajadas cuando Draco había comenzado – sólo tras pasar muchas más pruebas que el resto de candidatos y demostrar activamente que podía ser una pieza demasiado valiosa como para dejarla escapar por culpa de sus ligeros y pasados escarceos con el lado oscuro – en un primer momento a colaborar de forma periódica con el Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, sólo para pasar a formar parte fija de su plantilla unos meses después, tras demostrar que su puesto estaba más que merecido.

Por supuesto, la mayoría de los que trabajaban con él se encargaban de intentar hacerle creer lo contrario – tratando de minarle o dejarle en ridículo cada vez que veían una oportunidad-, pero tampoco era como si Draco hubiera ido a hacer amigos y, mucho menos, a esperar o buscar la aprobación de nadie. Sobre todo, cuando era más que consciente de que muchas de las transacciones que habían tenido lugar con otros países desde su llegada habrían sido casi imposibles sin su ayuda y, cuando por mucho que les doliera a esos estúpidos con quienes debía compartir espacio cada día, su valía quedaba demostrada una y otra vez, siendo reflejado entre otras cosas en que su colaboración era requerida con cada vez más asiduidad por el resto de departamentos.

Poco menos de un año tras su incorporación, y Draco Malfoy ya era la cabeza visible de una de las principales bazas del Ministerio de Magia.

Aún así y a pesar de todo, su apellido seguía suponiéndole el mismo lastre que había sido durante los últimos años, y ni siquiera un intento cordial de sugerirle a Shacklebolt otro lugar para celebrar la gala había servido de nada: según el ministro y estando en su derecho de hacerlo por entrar en las medidas impuestas a su familia, la Mansión Malfoy, con todo el espacio con que contaba y debido a su magnífica, tranquila y encantadora ubicación, era el lugar idóneo para celebrar un evento de tales características.

Y si la mayoría de los detractores que los Malfoy tenían en entre las muchas paredes del Ministerio pensaban que celebrar una gala a favor de los muggles en su hogar les bajaría un poco más los humos, bueno… era un pequeño extra que todos aceptaban más que encantados.

\- Vamos, quedé con tu madre en que iríamos a recogerla para aparecernos juntos – al ver la cara de su novio, Hermione le dio un cariñoso beso antes de coger su bolso y guardar los sobres en él-. Sólo piensa en la cara que pondrán los Malfoy cuando vean su casa invadida por Weasley.

Si a partir de ese momento Ron pareció mucho menos reticente a pasar la noche en la mansión, fue pura y mera coincidencia. 

*******

\- ¡Harry!

En cuanto divisó al moreno en medio del imponente salón charlando animadamente con Arthur, Hermione se despidió de Aurora Sinistra y tomó del brazo a Ron para dirigirse a donde se encontraban su amigo y el patriarca Weasley, que les recibieron con sendas sonrisas.

\- ¡Hola, chicos! Me alegra que hayáis venido – el tono entusiasta del mayor era innegable, y Harry se adelantó sonriendo aún más para besar a Hermione y abrazar a Ron.

\- Estás preciosa, Herm.

\- Gracias, Harry- el moreno notó el sonrojo complacido de su amiga antes de que ésta se girara una vez más hacia Arthur-. ¿Todo listo?

\- ¡Casi! La cena está ya preparada y en estos momentos están terminando de ultimar todos los pormenores de la subasta - parecía imposible, pero Arthur parecía más y más encantado mientras hablaba-. Va a ser fantástico, chicos: han sido invitados casi todos los altos cargos del Ministerio y la sociedad mágica y decenas de medios de comunicación van a estar presentes, así que con un poco de suerte el evento tendrá la repercusión deseada. Puede que esto se convierta al fin en el último impulso que necesitan los sectores más reticentes del mundo mágico para aceptar el muggle como nuestro hermano y no como uno inferior al que podemos subyugar a voluntad - las facciones del hombre se ensombrecieron durante unos instantes, pero no tardaron demasiado en volver a adoptar su expresión risueña, como si estuviera demasiado feliz como para poder permanecer en ese estado demasiado tiempo-. ¿Dónde habéis dejado a tu madre?

\- Se separó de nosotros nada más llegar para hablar con McGonagall - Ron hizo un vago gesto hacia la entrada, donde habían dejado a ambas mujeres-. Si no se movieron deberían seguir por esa zona.

\- Estupendo, estupendo… En ese caso será mejor que vaya a saludarla antes de tener que ponerme a trabajar en serio. Pasadlo bien, chicos - y con una inclinación de cabeza y una última sonrisa, se encaminó hacia donde Ron acababa de indicar.

En cuanto le vieron desaparecer entre la multitud, Hermione se dirigió a Harry.

\- ¿Llegaste hace mucho?

\- Hará unos diez minutos. Como _El Quisquilloso_ fue uno de los medios convocados estuve con Luna hasta que su padre la llamó para hacer algunas entrevistas, y cuando vi a Arthur me acerqué a saludarle – Harry miró feliz hacia la dirección a la que éste se había encaminado-. Es estupendo verle tan emocionado ante la perspectiva de esta noche.

Al escucharle, Ron no pudo evitar mirarle con algo de resentimiento a la vez que un resoplido que casi hablaba por sí solo escapaba de sus labios.

\- Eso es porque no has tenido que escucharle hablando de la "perspectiva de esta noche" veinticuatro horas al día desde hace un mes.

\- Vamos, Ron, no seas así – Hermione le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho a modo de reprimenda-. Sólo piensa en toda la ayuda que podremos mandar a los muggles si esto sale bien.

\- Sí, claro- si acaso, el gesto de Ron sólo pareció torcerse aún más ante las palabras de su novia-. Eso, si es que el dinero recaudado llega siquiera a ellos. ¿Quién nos asegura que los Malfoy no aprovecharán la oportunidad de que la gala se celebre aquí y se quedarán ellos con el dinero?- el pelirrojo casi escupió la última frase.

\- Que tu familia sea pobre no significa que la mía tenga que andar robando, Weasley, y mucho menos migajas– al escuchar las irreverentes palabras, los tres se giraron a la vez sólo para encontrarse de frente con un Draco Malfoy que les sonrió más sarcástico que nunca -. Aunque claro, entendería que tú sí quisieras hacerte con algo de dinero para ver si así eras capaz de conseguir algo mejor… - los ojos del Slytherin se detuvieron unos instantes en Hermione, y si notó el aspaviento que hizo Ron con la clara intención de abalanzarse sobre él y lo cerca que estuvo de conseguirlo de no ser porque la propia castaña lo evitó sujetándole con fuerza, el rubio no dio muestra alguna de ello. Sencillamente se giró hacia Harry, que le miraba con la mandíbula apretada y evidente furia reflejada en sus ojos verdes, y su sonrisa se torció aún más-. Y supongo que lo tuyo no tiene arreglo ni con dinero, ¿no, Potter? ¿Nadie ha querido acompañarte?

\- Piérdete, Malfoy.

\- ¿Tu astuta y original réplica significa que tengo razón? – el tono de Draco desprendía pura malicia-. Oh, vamos, Potter, que no te dé vergüenza… Después de todo las chicas son más inteligentes de lo que parecen y no creo que ni todo el oro mágico pudiera hacerles asistir a una gala con alguien como…

\- No hace falta que nos digas los motivos por los que _tú_ no conseguiste pareja, hurón – Ron había permanecido a un lado de Hermione haciendo un serio esfuerzo, sobre todo por ella, de no estampar un puñetazo en el rostro inmaculado del rubio, pero eso no significaba que tuviera que callarse-. No nos cabe ninguna duda de que cualquiera que no haya querido acompañarte ni a la vuelta de la esquina es realmente inteligente, así que puedes ir a llorarles a otros a los que les importe algo.

\- Para tu información, Weasley, podría ir a donde quisiera y con quien quisiera – Draco no se molestó ni en disfrazar su tono con un mínimo ápice de modestia-. Que tú tengas que conformarte con lo que tienes y Potter ni siquiera sea capaz de conseguir pareja, no significa que los demás, y mucho menos yo, tengamos algún tipo de problema en hacerlo.

Esa vez, lo único que detuvo a Ron de ponerse a maldecir a Malfoy allí mismo – y no precisamente al estilo mágico- fue el propio Harry, que se le adelantó tomando él la palabra.

\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que he venido solo, Malfoy?

Y bien, Ron debía reconocer que se esperaba una réplica algo mejor por parte de su amigo… alguna que incluyera la palabras "hurón", o "desteñido", o "hijo de papá", o "asquerosa y rastrera serpiente," pero seguro que Harry no tardaba en llegar a la parte buena del asunto.

\- Tal vez el que estés solo, Potter.

\- Eso no significa que no haya venido con alguien – Harry vio cómo el rubio le miraba casi condescendiente debido a sus palabras, y eso sólo logró enfurecerle aún más-. Además, en ese caso también se podría aplicar a ti.

\- Vamos, ¿no me escuchaste antes? – Draco sonrió ladino-. ¿Acaso _no me has visto_ , Potter? Si no tuviera compañía te aseguro que sería única y exclusivamente porque no la querría.

\- Por supuesto, Malfoy – un bufido sarcástico se escapó de los labios del moreno-. Casi olvido _todas_ las cartas de amor que te llegan cada día al trabajo…

Por primera vez en lo que iba de conversación, la sonrisa del Slytherin desapareció por completo de su rostro.

\- Considerando que mi despacho se encuentra en el nivel cinco y el tuyo en el dos, no creía que pudieras tener controlado mi correo, Potter.

\- Ehmmm… Harry… – la voz de Hermione se alzó tímidamente entre las cada vez más fuertes de ellos, pero ambos parecieron no escucharla o decidieron ignorarla deliberadamente.

\- En ese caso será que me fijo cada vez que Shacklebolt me manda a evitar que alguno de tus compañeros te mate.

El cuerpo no tardó en tensarse visiblemente ante las palabras del auror, pero fuera lo que fuera a replicar murió en sus labios cuando precisamente el ministro, casi como invocado ante la mención de su nombre, se unía al pequeño grupo.

\- Harry, Draco – el hombre se situó justo al lado de los chicos, y si en algún momento notó la incomodidad de los presentes o lo oportuno de su llegada, no lo dejó ver-. Hermione, Ronald – inclinando su cabeza hacia la pareja a modo de saludo, rápidamente volvió su atención hacia los dos que seguían enfrentados-. Me alegra saber que tenéis trato también fuera del trabajo. Mi opinión es que cuanto más afianzada esté una relación fuera del ámbito laboral, más lo agradecerá éste posteriormente.

\- Sí, estupendo… - Draco casi miró mal al hombre que acababa de imponer su presencia en la discusión que estaba a punto de ganar, pero logrando contenerse a tiempo, hizo un ligero movimiento en su dirección antes de volverse hacia los otros tres-. Ha sido _encantador_ charlar con vosotros, pero me están esperando, así que si no os importa…

Y sin detenerse a esperar algún tipo de réplica, se dio la vuelta y desapareció entre la multitud, dejando a los tres Gryffindor respondiendo a las preguntas que Shacklebolt les hizo para ponerse al día antes de excusarse en cuanto un elfo doméstico fue a informarle de que su presencia era requerida.

Menos de dos minutos después, la potente voz del ministro -ampliada mágicamente gracias a un _sonorus_ \- se alzó desde la tarima que había sido oportunamente dispuesta para la ocasión en un extremo de la sala, y todos los invitados escucharon atentamente cómo Shacklebolt les daba la bienvenida, les agradecía su apoyo a la causa y les pedía su colaboración.

\- … habréis escuchado el mundo muggle ha tenido un año horrible en lo que a catástrofes naturales se refiere y ha sufrido innumerables pérdidas tanto humanas como materiales, así que el Ministerio Muggle se encargará de repartir toda la ayuda que podamos reunir de manera que pueda llegar de manera equitativa a todos los lugares afectados – unos cuantos aplausos se dejaron escuchar, aún más murmullos se alzaron entre la multitud, y varias cabezas asintieron aprobatorias ante las palabras del hombre, que miró satisfecho cómo casi no cabía ni un alma más en el enorme salón de la Mansión Malfoy-. Y ahora que ya os he molestado lo suficiente y dado que parece estar todo a punto… ¡a cenar!

*******

Las mesas, que hasta ese momento se habían visto relegadas a un pequeño espacio del salón, se movieron a ritmo de varita hasta llenar una gran parte del mismo, y todos se movieron casi al unísono hacia ellas, entre sonrisas y expectativas – más altas y más bajas- de la velada que les esperaba.

Harry, Ron y Hermione no tardaron en ocupar la mesa que había ido a parar más cerca de ellos, y desde lejos pudieron ver cómo Luna se sentaba junto a su padre en la que parecía estar en su mayor parte ocupada por periodistas - si todas las cámaras y las plumas a vuelapluma que se encontraban sobre ella eran algo en lo que basarse – y cómo el Señor y la Señora Weasley iban a parar con Shacklebolt y McGonagall entre otros.

Ignorando a los que ocuparon el resto de asientos junto a ellos y que les saludaron amigablemente, Ron casi ni esperó a que comenzara a aparecer la comida antes de compartir lo que llevaba pensando desde que el ministro los había interrumpido por primera vez.

\- El hurón podía haberse ido con sus padres- porque por si alguien les estaba echando en falta o se lo estaba preguntando, Shacklebolt había tenido la amabilidad de hacerles saber a todos en medio de su discurso que seguramente Lucius y Narcisa lamentaran mucho su ausencia esa noche, pero que les había surgido un imprevisto familiar que les había impedido asistir-. Asunto familiar… Sí, claro.

Escuchándole, Harry recorrió con la mirada las mesas que rodeaban la suya, y reparó en que el Slytherin se encontraba sentado en una no muy lejana, junto a Zabini, Parkinson y una chica rubia que le sonaba ligeramente pero que no terminaba de ubicar.

\- Bueno, después de todo también trabaja en el Ministerio – Hermione se encogió ligeramente de hombros como si eso lo explicara todo-. Y a ti tampoco te haría gracia que decenas de personas tomaran tu casa sin estar al menos presente.

\- Yo no tendría nada que ocultar – frunciendo el ceño ante la defensa de su novia, el pelirrojo masticó con más fuerza de la necesaria el pastel de carne que hubiera disfrutado mucho más en cualquier otra circunstancia-. Si les molesta tanto seguro que es porque siguen teniendo artefactos de Artes Oscuras en algún sitio.

\- Es imposible, Ron, la mansión se registró en más de una ocasión al finalizar la guerra – probando ella misma uno de los platos que les habían servido, Hermione lo saboreó apreciativamente-. Mmm… esto está buenísimo, ¿verdad, Harry? – ante la falta total de respuesta por parte de su amigo, la chica se giró hacia él y observó cómo miraba no demasiado feliz hacia algún punto indefinido de la sala. Siguiendo entonces la trayectoria de su mirada, Hermione no se sorprendió demasiado al toparse con la mesa que ocupaba el Malfoy que había originado toda aquella conversación-. ¿Harry?

\- ¿Sí? – la segunda vez que escuchó su nombre, Harry reparó al fin en que su amiga se estaba dirigiendo a él, pero aún tardó unos segundos más en girarse finalmente hacia ella-. ¿Decías?

\- La comida…

\- Oh, sí, sí, está exquisita – Harry asintió con la cabeza antes de volver a fijar la vista sobre la mesa de Malfoy, procurando que el tono de voz no denotara ningún tipo de emoción cuando volvió a hablar-. Por cierto, ¿sabes quién es aquella chica de allí?

Hermione tuvo el suficiente tacto para no resaltar que acababa de fijarse en el plato de Harry y claramente éste aún no había probado bocado, así que en vez de eso fijó su atención en la mesa que sabía de antemano le estaba indicando su amigo.

\- ¿Quién, Parkinson?

\- Gfenial, egtamohhs rodeadogs de shefpientegs…

Harry ignoró sin demasiado esfuerzo el comentario de Ron, comprensible sólo por todos los años de práctica que había tenido para acostumbrarse a escucharle hablar con la boca llena.

\- No, la rubia que tiene la mano posada sobre el brazo de Malfoy.

\- Oh, es Wright– Hermione pareció pensativa unos instantes-. Su nombre comenzaba por C… algo así como Colette, o Constance… ¡Christine! ¡Eso es! Christine Wright – la chica sonrió satisfecha-. Era una Slytherin que iba un curso por debajo del nuestro.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberte el nombre de una Slytherin que ni siquiera iba a nuestro curso?

\- Se pasaba el día en la biblioteca así que terminé hablando un par de veces con ella – Hermione dio otro bocado de su plato y bebió un sorbo de vino antes de añadir-. La verdad es que para pertenecer a esa casa era bastante simpática.

Harry no pareció particularmente entusiasmado ante ese último apunte de su amiga.

\- Pues a mí no me suena de nada – Ron miró hacia la chica unos segundos más antes de decidir que el exquisito pan recién hecho que tenía a mano merecía mucho más su atención.

\- Eso es porque en aquel entonces no pertenecía al grupo de Malfoy – Hermione se calló durante varios segundos antes de añadir casi casualmente-. Supongo que ahora que Parkinson está con Zabini, Malfoy tuvo que decantarse por otra opción.

\- ¿Parkinson está con Zabini? – Ron volvió a fijar su mirada en la mesa donde se encontraban todos los Slytherin justo a tiempo para ver cómo Parkinson reía demasiado exageradamente algo que le había dicho el chico-. Qué típico. Espero que por lo menos no se reproduzcan, porque pobres críos…

Antes de que Hermione pudiera reprocharle su comentario, Harry rompió el silencio en el que parecía haberse inmerso desde que había preguntado quién era la chica.

\- ¿Entonces Malfoy está con ella?

\- Bueno, el caso es que Malfoy _no_ está con Parkinson, así que… - la castaña se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

\- Pero eso no significa que esté con ella.

\- Pero tampoco significa que no.

Y Harry pareció ir a replicar algo más, pero en vez de eso miró una última vez hacia la otra mesa antes de finalmente tomar sus cubiertos y comenzar a comer con desgana, bajo las exclamaciones entusiastas de Ron acerca de la comida y la mirada escrutadora de Hermione.

*******

\- ¡Muy bien, amigos: la subasta está a punto de comenzar! - Harry escuchó el gruñido de Ron a su lado, pero él sólo pudo sonreír al ver los aspavientos que hacía Arthur sobre la tarima, ahora transformada en improvisado escenario-. ¡No dejen escapar la oportunidad de hacerse con estos preciosos objetos muggles con los que podrán presumir delante de sus amigos!

\- ¿Preciosos?

Hermione se rió al otro lado del moreno.

\- Antes vi a un miembro de la organización pasar con una tostadora en una mano y lo que parecía un despertador en la otra.

\- Me lo temía…

Pronto comenzaron las idas y venidas de manos alzadas, cantidades propuestas y objetos adjudicados, y Harry comprobó con asombro que, a pesar de que el inventario de la subasta era aún más descabellado de lo que había podido imaginarse por las palabras de la castaña, no sólo Arthur estaba demostrando ser un increíble maestro de ceremonias, sino también que al parecer varios miembros de la sociedad mágica creían, como el propio patriarca Weasley, que hasta los objetos más sencillos eran de lo más increíble, y no estaban dejando escapar ninguno.

\- Serán estúpidos… - desde el otro extremo del salón, Draco vio cómo un "maravilloso reproductor musical" era vendido nada menos que por veinticinco galeones. _Veinticinco_ -. No puedo creerme que ningún mago en su sano juicio quiera gastarse dinero en un objeto muggle, y menos aún para darles el dinero a ellos.

A su lado, Blaise asintió tranquilamente mientras veía cómo un nuevo artículo era vendido casi al instante y la voz de Arthur Weasley volvía a alzarse una vez más.

\- Y continuamos, queridos amigos – Arthur esperó a que un elfo doméstico se llevara la televisión que acababa de subastar por cuarenta galeones y a que el siguiente le trajera el antiguo teléfono que constituía el siguiente lote-. Aquí tenemos un objeto que es imprescindible para el día a día de todo muggle que se precie: ¡un teléfono! – el hombre esperó unos segundos a que murmullos asombrados se hicieran eco en la sala antes de señalar hacia el aparato-. Gracias a esta maravilla, los muggles han podido comunicarse entre ellos sin necesidad de estar en presencia del otro desde hace siglos, y no sería la primera vez, ni será la última, que alguna de dichas comunicaciones salva vidas - más exclamaciones sorprendidas, y Arthur sólo esperó un poco más para dar el toque final-. Hoy en día es tan imprescindible, que todo muggle que no posee uno de estos es mirado con asombro y recelo por sus iguales, porque que un muggle no tenga teléfono es casi como que a un mago le falte su varita. Así que, ¿quién quiere llevarse este objeto único consigo? La puja se abre en tres galeones.

\- ¡Tres galeones!

\- ¡Cuatro!

Harry se rió escuchando la nueva y disparatada descripción que hacía el padre de su amigo del aparato en cuestión, y pensando que no le importaría tener un teléfono y que después de todo estaban allí para ayudar, alzó la mano casi sin pensar, ofreciendo ocho galeones para superar al hombre que acababa de ofrecer siete.

El problema, como no tardó en comprobar, fue que en el momento en el que él hizo su puja los demás dejaron de hacer las suyas, y Harry casi se arrepintió de haber querido participar hasta que una presurosa mano se alzó a bastantes metros de distancia.

\- ¡Diez galeones!

Reconociendo la voz al instante, Harry se giró para fulminar a Malfoy con la mirada.

\- ¿Draco? – Blaise procuró que su susurro sólo llegara a oídos del rubio, dado que en ese momento la atención de prácticamente todo el mundo se encontraba sobre ellos-. ¿Qué _demonios_ haces?

\- Pujar.

\- Sí, eso ya lo veo. ¿Pero no decías que los magos que lo estaban haciendo no estaban en sus cabales? – una nota de desconcierto absoluto bañaba cada una de las palabras del moreno-. ¿Sabes siquiera cómo se utiliza esa cosa?

\- Por supuesto que sí – Draco no se molestó casi ni en girar la cabeza hacia su amigo para responderle también entre susurros, atento a cualquier puja que pudiera superar la suya, viniera de Potter o no-. Sirve para comunicarse a distancia, ¿no? Pues claramente tú grabas tu mensaje en aquel aparato de allí y se lo envías a la persona a la que se lo quieres transmitir para que se lo reproduzca. Es como un vociferador pero sin la parte de los gritos.

Blaise alzó las cejas, incrédulo.

\- ¿Le envías a la otra persona _el aparato entero_?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Qué tipo de sentido tiene eso? ¿En ese caso no terminan antes con una carta?

Esa vez, Draco sí miró hacia su amigo mientras escuchaba cómo el principal culpable de la plaga pelirroja que había asolado Hogwarts durante años repetía en alto la cantidad que él había ofrecido.

\- Blaise, son muggles… son _estúpidos_ , no sé por qué intentas buscarle la lógica.

Ante esa explicación su amigo tampoco pareció demasiado convencido, pero cuando Draco iba a añadir algo más, ambos escucharon la voz de Potter ofreciendo quince galeones por el lote.

\- ¡Veinte!

\- ¡Veinticinco!

\- ¡Treinta!

Harry miró estupefacto desde su posición cómo Malfoy volvía a superar su cantidad, e ignoró los comentarios enfurecidos de Ron y las palabras que sonaron sospechosamente a "comportamiento infantil" de Hermione, y alzó la mano una vez más para ofrecer treinta y cinco galeones. Ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de que los ojos de todos los presentes seguían atentos cada uno de sus movimientos - tanto los de Malfoy como los suyos-, y prefirió no reparar demasiado en lo sorprendido que parecía Arthur ante toda la situación cada vez que repetía en alto una nueva cantidad ofrecida.

\- ¡Cuarenta!

\- ¡Cincuenta galeones!

\- ¡Cien!

Al escuchar al rubio, Harry le miró boquiabierto desde su posición, y pudo escuchar con claridad los comentarios –algunos sorprendidos y otros escandalizados- de las personas que le rodeaban.

\- ¿Malfoy acaba de ofrecer cien galeones por un teléfono? – la voz de Hermione sonó igual de sorprendida que algunas de las que se seguían extendiendo por la sala, y Harry sólo tuvo el tiempo justo de conseguir cerrar a duras penas la boca antes de escuchar cómo Arthur daba la oferta por aceptada antes de esperar siquiera a ver si él tenía algo más que decir.

\- ¡Adjudicado al joven Malfoy por la espléndida suma de cien galeones!

*******

Cuando el resto de los objetos terminaron de ser subastados, un muy sonriente Arthur les dio las gracias a todos los compradores por sus contribuciones, y recordó una vez más, sólo por si alguien se había perdido las anteriores siete ocasiones en las que lo había dejado caer, que tenían la opción de seguir haciendo donativos por cualquier valor, y que dichos donativos se recogerían al finalizar la velada y se sumarían a lo recaudado durante el resto de la noche.

Una vez dicho eso, Arthur se bajó del escenario dejando paso al fin a la banda de música contratada para la ocasión – los _Unicornios Morados_ \- y poco a poco muchos de los invitados fueron dejando sus mesas, uniéndose a los primeros que se habían animado a sacar a bailar a sus parejas y ocupando así el gran espacio del salón que había permanecido despejado con ese mismo propósito.

*******

\- Oh, _por favor_ … ¿Acaso puede haber un espectáculo más desagradable?

Draco no esperó ni dos segundos a que Pansy y Blaise pudieran reponerse de haberse pasado al menos la última hora bailando, y en cuanto sus amigos – ambos sudorosos y con el rostro sonrojado- se situaron a su lado, escupió la pregunta.

\- ¿A qué espectáculo te refieres? – Pansy le miró enarcando una ceja, demasiado acostumbrada al humor de Draco como para sorprenderse lo más mínimo.

\- ¡A Potter! Potter y esa… esa _Perks_ – Draco escupió el apellido como sólo él sabía hacerlo-. Sólo le falta comenzar a frotarse contra él en medio del salón para dejar _aún más claro_ que está en celo.

Dirigiendo la vista hacia el punto donde los ojos de su amigo estaban fijados, Pansy quiso apuntar que a su parecer estar de pie hablando con una persona, tal vez un poco más cerca de lo estrictamente necesario – normal por otro lado si se tenía en cuenta que Potter y la chica se encontraban bastante cerca de donde la banda seguía tocando–, no significaba que nadie estuviera en celo, pero en vez de eso optó por apuntar la única otra cosa que era aún más evidente.

\- ¿Y por qué habría de importarte que nadie se frote contra Potter?

\- ¿Qué? – Draco miró a Pansy con la boca ligeramente abierta, pero igual de rápido se repuso y bebió un par de tragos de su copa de champagne antes de continuar hablando un poco más calmadamente, volviendo a fijar la vista donde la había mantenido durante los últimos minutos-. No digas tonterías… Lo que quiero es no tener que ver ese tipo de comportamiento depravado en mi casa, es denigrante.

\- Pues Smith y Greengrass llevan toda la noche metiéndose mano en todos los rincones que encontraron.

El rubio ni siquiera se molestó en mirar mal a Blaise.

\- Pero todo el mundo sabe que ellos son pareja, eso lo hace no-tan-descaradamente-escandaloso – el tono petulante le salió sin demasiado esfuerzo-. ¿Acaso Potter y Perks están saliendo?- Draco sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo como si hubiera probado su punto, pero ante la falta total de respuesta por parte de sus amigos su sonrisa se desvaneció abruptamente y se giró hacia Pansy-. ¿Lo están?

\- Ni idea, Draco.

El encogimiento de hombros de su amiga sólo hizo que su ceño se frunciera aún más.

\- ¡Pero tú siempre te enteras de los malditos chismes!

Y Draco desde luego no había pretendido que su tono de voz sonara casi como un gritito estrangulado y para nada masculino, pero ante el nuevo gesto de indiferencia de su amiga sólo tuvo ganas de agarrarla de los pelos y zarandearla para ver si así reaccionaba.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de plantearse llevar su ataque de su imaginación a la realidad, porque ignorando por completo la conversación que estaba manteniendo con Draco, Blaise tomó a Pansy de la mano al escuchar los acordes de una nueva canción, y la arrastró una vez más hacia una cada vez más llena pista de baile.

El rubio les maldijo por lo bajo pero permaneció donde estaba, y ni siquiera se molestó en ser caballeroso cuando Christine se acercó a invitarle a bailar diez minutos después, despachándola con un par de gruñidos que no debieron dejar lugar a dudas dado que la chica no volvió a aparecer por su lado.

Un cuarto de hora después sólo se había movido del rincón que parecía haberse adjudicado para ir a por una nueva copa a la mesa de las bebidas y, cuando tras otro par de bailes vio cómo el que era arrastrado hacia la pista era el propio Harry de la mano de Perks, a Draco se le retorcieron las tripas y decidió que había tenido suficiente por una sola noche.

Terminando su bebida y posando la copa en la mesa que tenía más cerca sin preocuparse lo más mínimo de las miradas de indignación que le dedicaron las dos señoras que se encontraban sentadas charlando animadamente, Draco abandonó la sala sin molestarse en hacérselo saber a sus amigos.

*******

\- Vamos, Harry… ¡Sólo un baile más!

\- Estoy agotado, Leslie – al ver los pucheros que comenzó a hacer la chica al escucharle, Harry sonrió todo lo amablemente que pudo mientras rezaba internamente para no responder a ellos con una mueca. ¿Cuántos años se creía Leslie que tenía? ¿Trece?-. ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para más tarde?

\- ¡Hecho! – la rubia sonrió feliz una vez más, y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla antes de alejarse casi dando saltitos.

Rodando los ojos, Harry miró en derredor.

Hacía un buen rato que había perdido a sus amigos de vista, pero tampoco tardó demasiado en localizarlos. Ron y Hermione bailaban en la pista entre gestos de exasperación de la chica y miradas arrepentidas de Ron cada vez que su pie terminaba donde no debía, y Arthur y Molly lo hacían no muy lejos de ellos a su propio ritmo, como si fueran los únicos que podían escuchar una melodía imperceptible para los demás.

Sonriendo, el moreno miró hacia otro lado y descubrió a McGonagall bailando con uno de los inefables más veteranos – ése que siempre farfullaba por lo bajo cada vez que Harry se lo cruzaba y le saludaba-, y justo a su lado Pansy y Blaise se miraban con expresiones casi soñadoras.

Harry casi hubiera seguido sonriendo ante la inusitada estampa si no hubiera sido porque la pareja le hizo pensar irremediablemente en otra serpiente, y el Gryffindor miró sin poder evitarlo hacia la puerta por la que había visto desaparecer a Malfoy hacía varios minutos.

Había visto cómo el rubio le miraba mientras hablaba con Leslie, no muy seguro de si éste intentaba maldecirle desde lejos y aparentemente sin varita – para dejar las menos pistas posibles- o sencillamente estaba esperando a que Harry hiciera el ridículo de alguna manera para reírse de él -cosa que tristemente ocurría con demasiada frecuencia como para que fuera una opción plausible-, pero cuando el moreno casi se había decidido a acercarse a él para preguntárselo directamente, demasiado inquieto bajo el peso de esa mirada gris, Leslie le había arrastrado a la pista de baile y casi al mismo tiempo había visto cómo Draco terminaba el contenido de su copa y se encaminaba hacia la puerta a la que ahora se encontraba mirando dubitativo.

Mordiéndose el labio, Harry permaneció en medio de la pista unos instantes más… justo, hasta que sus pies se movieron casi por voluntad propia hacia su objetivo.

Antes de pararse a pensar demasiado qué se suponía que estaba haciendo, ya se encontraba atravesando las enormes puertas de madera, medio ocultas por todos los tapices que las rodeaban.

*******

\- ¿Buscas algo, Potter?

No hacía ni diez minutos que Harry había decidido dejar el salón donde se encontraban todos los invitados, pero se había ensimismado tanto observando los retratos de las paredes – que le devolvían la mirada con absoluta desconfianza- e intentado descubrir a dónde conduciría un nuevo e interminable pasillo, que cuando escuchó el arrastre de palabras a su espalda le pilló completamente desprevenido.

Sin embargo, antes de girarse, se aseguró de que su rostro aparentara toda la indiferencia que era capaz de fingir.

\- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, Malfoy.

\- A tener en cuenta que estás merodeando por una zona de mi casa bastante alejada de la claramente delimitada por el Ministerio para su estúpida gala... - Draco casi bufó ante sus palabras - . Yo diría que sí es de mi incumbencia, Potter.

Y bien, Harry debía reconocer que tal vez fuera siendo hora de que comenzara a pensar las cosas dos veces antes de hacerlas sin más. Nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena, y todo ese rollo.

\- Estaba buscando los baños.

\- ¿Te refieres a los mismos baños a los que se accede por el otro extremo del salón y que están exactamente igual de bien señalizados que la zona de acceso al público? Yo que tú me aseguraría de que esas nuevas gafas que llevas están bien graduadas – una sonrisa apareció bailando en el rostro de Draco mientras acortaba un par de pasos la distancia que les separaba-. A no ser, claro, que el problema no sea ése, sino que en realidad no estuvieras buscando los baños…

El moreno sintió con claridad cómo el calor se extendía por sus mejillas ante lo obvio de su excusa, pero no se dejó intimidar. Si el Slytherin iba buscando pelea, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su anterior encontronazo de esa noche, no pensaba ponérselo fácil.

\- Oh vaya, Malfoy, no se te puede engañar - Harry procuró impregnar cada una de sus palabras con sarcasmo puro-. En realidad estaba buscando tu habitación: tenía la intención de robarte alguna prenda para poder hacer vudú con ella y conseguir que no fueras la semana que viene a trabajar - el Gryffindor sonrió todo dientes-. Así no tendría que aguantarte y serían como unas pequeñas y gloriosas vacaciones.

Sus palabras molestaron ligeramente a Draco, pero en vez de responderle con una réplica lo suficientemente convincente, el rubio decidió pasarlo por alto. Si la ligereza mental que comenzaba a sentir debido al alcohol que había ingerido a lo largo de la noche tenía algo que ver o no, no se molestaría en analizarlo.

\- Vamos, Potter... No hagas como que puedes vivir sin mí.

\- Por supuesto, Malfoy, odio que puedas leerme con tanta facilidad - al escuchar al Slytherin, Harry rodó los ojos. Algunas veces Malfoy era demasiado... bueno, _Malfoy_. ¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a Wright? Me apuesto algo a que ella también anda merodeando por zonas "no delimitadas" para los asistentes. Igual hasta se adelantó y está esperándote ya en tu dormitorio.

\- ¿Christine? - al escucharle, el rubio frunció el ceño-. ¿Y por qué iba a estar esperándome en el dormitorio?

\- No lo sé - Harry intentó sonar más casual que venenoso-. Antes no parecía muy dispuesta a alejarse demasiado de ti.

Cuando las palabras del auror se abrieron paso en su cerebro, Draco tardó meros segundos en asimilar lo que éste acababa de decir, y menos aún en que su ceño se transformara en una sonrisa casi depredadora. Cuando dio otros dos pasos hacia delante, Harry le miró no sabiendo exactamente qué pretendía.

\- ¿Celoso, Potter?

\- ¿De ti? - en vez de reírse de lo absurdo de la pregunta, el moreno casi gruñó sus palabras-. No dejaría que Wright me tocara ni borracho, Malfoy.

\- No me refería a... - lo que Draco fuera a decir murió en el instante en que cerró su boca de golpe, y su mirada se endureció considerablemente antes de volver a abrirla-. Y no claro, por supuesto, tú pones el listón mucho más alto... Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero, ¿Perks no estaba en Hufflepuff? ¿Hufflepuff, Potter? ¿ _En serio_? - el tono del rubio era sarcástico e hiriente a partes iguales-. De verdad pensaba que hasta tú podrías hacerlo mejor, pero está visto que no: primero la comadrejilla, ahora una Hufflepuff... ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿ _Granger_?

La furia que le embargó de pronto fue la suficiente para que Harry apenas sintiera cómo sus uñas se clavaban con fuerza en las palmas de sus manos.

\- No insultes a mis amigos, Malfoy.

\- No les insulto, sólo constato hechos - a esas alturas, Harry debería haber recordado que Draco era una de las pocas personas que no se amedrentaban frente a él. De hecho, el rubio parecía incomprensiblemente igual de enfadado que el propio Gryffindor, a pesar de que éste no supiera el motivo-. Así que hazme un favor y la próxima vez que tengas ganas de restregarte contra alguien, aguántatelas.

\- Yo no estaba… - Harry le miró enfurecido-. ¿Tanto te importa con quién me restriego?

Y no era la primera vez en lo que iba de noche que Draco se enfrentaba a una pregunta similar, pero una cosa era escucharla de labios de Pansy y otra muy distinta que fuera el propio Potter quien se la hiciera, y en esta ocasión las palabras del moreno causaron en él el mismo efecto que hubiera causado un puñetazo: el Slytherin se alejó de él deshaciendo la distancia que había ido ganando a lo largo de la conversación, y parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta que finalmente pareció recuperar la compostura. A Harry le pareció incluso que un ligero tono rosado se expandía por sus pálidas mejillas, pero cuando el rubio volvió a hablar, sus palabras sonaron más agresivas que nunca.

\- Puedes restregarte con quien te plazca, Potter, sencillamente hazlo donde los demás no tengamos que ser testigos y ahórranos el que nuestros pobres ojos queden traumatizados de por vida.

Al escucharle, Harry estuvo tentado de morderse la lengua, darse la vuelta y marcharse por donde había venido para dejar de una vez aquella discusión absurda, pero Malfoy siempre conseguía sacar su lado más inmaduro, con todo lo que eso conllevaba. Además, era culpa suya y de nadie más por haber seguido al rubio sin pararse a pensar si era una buena idea o una de esas estúpidas que parecían ocurrírsele demasiado a menudo.

\- Si tanto te desagradaba la vista sólo tenías que dejar de mirar, Malfoy.

\- Créeme que no estaba mirando a propósito, eras tú quien parecía empeñado en moverse dentro de mi campo de visión - Draco ni siquiera se permitió autoflagelarse mentalmente por lo absurdo que había sonado aquello hasta a sus propios oídos-. Además, si sobreviví a verte con la mini Weasley (situación que sigue apareciendo entre el resto de aberraciones que pueblan mis pesadillas, por si te interesa saberlo) podré sobrevivir ahora. Sencillamente te agradecería que me evitaras el bochorno ajeno.

Harry no se molestó en pensar que el insulto probablemente le incluyera también a él.

\- He dicho que dejes de meterte con mis amigos.

Y cualquier otra persona se hubiera dado cuenta por el tono de voz del moreno de que éste parecía estar al límite y era mejor dejar las cosas ahí... pero por supuesto Draco no era ninguno de esos cualquiera.

\- No, si yo lo entiendo... Quiero decir, me imagino que el que te deje alguien como ella debe ser lo suficientemente traumático como para que busques consuelo en los primeros brazos dispuestos que se crucen en tu camino, aunque sean los de una Huffl...

Draco ni siquiera llegó a terminar la frase, porque todo el aire escapó de sus pulmones cuando el cuerpo de Harry se le echó encima y empotró el suyo con fuerza contra la pared del desierto pasillo, dejándole momentáneamente sin habla; y el golpe había sido doloroso… pero no trató de devolverlo.

A pesar de ser ligeramente más alto que el auror, éste era considerablemente más corpulento y Draco tenía pocas dudas al respecto de quién de los dos ganaría de enzarzarse en una pelea física al más puro estilo muggle, así que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar sólo para probar su teoría. Además, y aunque la situación no fuese la más idónea, el Slytherin no podía dejar de notar la cercanía del otro cuerpo, y disfrutaría de las manos del moreno sobre su pecho, del olor a masculinidad que le rodeaba por completo y de sus respiraciones entremezcladas todo lo que pudiera.

Sin darse apenas cuenta, se lamió los labios antes de hablar.

\- Ten cuidado, Potter. Atacar a alguien del Ministerio no está visto con muy buenos ojos.

\- Cuando quien lo hace es otro miembro del Ministerio no creo que haya demasiado problema - Harry no aflojó ni un poco la presión a la que tenía sometido el cuerpo del rubio contra la pared-. Es más, estoy seguro de que en cuanto se enteraran de que el atacado en cuestión eres tú, todos harían la vista gorda.

Y Draco no sabía decir si alguno de los dos se había movido acortando aún más la distancia que les separaba, o si el ambiente se estaba enrareciendo por momentos debido a su proximidad, pero cada segundo que pasaba parecía ser mucho más consciente del calor que desprendía el cuerpo del moreno, haciéndole más y más difícil el poder concentrarse en la discusión que estaban manteniendo. Sobre todo, cuando ahora también era capaz de captar el sutil olor a vino que golpeaba su rostro procedente de la boca del Gryffindor cada vez que éste respiraba.

\- ¿Aún con complejo de héroe, Potter?

\- Sólo con los cretinos insoportables, Malfoy.

\- ¿Y a todos esos cretinos insoportables los reduces así? - Draco no pudo evitar desviar la vista hacia los rojizos labios que se encontraban a escasos centímetros de los suyos antes de clavarla una vez más en aquellos ojos verdes que, enfurecidos, brillaban como nunca-. Porque yo diría que esto es bastante poco profesional, Potter...

Y eso fue todo.

Harry no estaba seguro a ciencia cierta de si el rubio acababa de mirar sus labios como le había parecido ver, ni si el tono sugerente que había creído identificar en sus palabras había sido mero producto de su imaginación, pero fue lo último que pudo soportar.

Sin esperar a que el Slytherin tuviera la oportunidad de decir algo más y sin pararse a pensar demasiado y poder arrepentirse, Harry unió sus labios a los otros con un ansia enfurecida, sin dar tregua a que Draco pudiera recular durante al menos unos instantes.

Pero si el auror esperaba ganarse un empujón, palabras de asco y un más que seguro -y merecido- maleficio pasado ese tiempo, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando lo único que recibió fue un gemido contra sus labios y un tirón en el pelo que le obligó a echar la cabeza aún más hacia atrás permitiendo que el rubio pudiera profundizar el beso.

No era una caricia dulce, suave o pausada. Más bien, parecía el nuevo terreno al que ambos habían decidido trasladar su confrontación, dejándose llevar, de la misma manera que en su enfrentamiento verbal, por sus impulsos y su agresividad, y buscando en todo momento el control sobre el otro.

Al sentir cómo la lengua de Draco se internaba sin ningún miramiento en su boca para buscar la suya y jugar con ella, el Gryffindor suspiró sin poder evitarlo y dejó caer todo su peso contra el del rubio, haciendo que las partes de sus cuerpos que aún no estaban en contacto se encontraran, y ganándose un mordisco en el labio por parte del Slytherin y un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo en cuanto su entrepierna se rozó descaradamente contra la del otro.

\- Mierda, Malfoy... - Harry tuvo que contener las ganas de ponerse a jadear en medio del pasillo cuando la boca de Draco se desplazó hasta su cuello, donde no perdió ni un segundo antes de comenzar a acariciar y besar toda la superficie que tenía a su alcance, deteniéndose sólo para lamer con saña el punto donde su acelerado pulso era ahora más evidente que nunca y morder ligeramente su nuez antes de deshacer el camino y regresar una vez más a reclamar sus labios con la misma demanda que antes.

Cuando esa vez Harry no pudo evitar chupar la lengua del rubio como si fuera un caramelo en el momento en que se adentró en su boca para recorrerla nuevamente por completo, fue el Slytherin quien pareció deshacerse un poco más.

\- Las escaleras... - un mordisco por parte de Harry y un nuevo jadeo por parte de Draco-. Las escaleras, Potter... Mi dormitorio...

Y el moreno tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para asimilar las palabras que acababan de escapar de los labios del otro entre besos y respiraciones agitadas, pero en cuanto el mensaje llegó al fin con claridad hasta su obnubilado cerebro, no desperdició ni un solo segundo.

Mirando a su alrededor y divisando al fin las mencionadas escaleras, Harry tiró de Draco para separarle de la pared y le tomó de la mano para enfilar directamente hacia allí, comenzando a subir los peldaños como si la vida le fuera en ello y arrastrando al Slytherin con él; claro que ese detalle no parecía ser un problema, dado que el rubio parecía igual de ansioso que el propio Harry.

\- La tercera puerta a la izquierda.

El auror ni siquiera se molestó en hacerle saber al otro que le había escuchado, pero cuando estuvo al fin frente a su destino no dudó en abrir sin ningún tipo de miramiento la ostentosa puerta de madera, empujar a Draco dentro de la habitación y entrar tras él, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Y como si ese breve espacio de tiempo hubiera sido más del que ninguno de los dos podía soportar, encontrarse dentro del dormitorio y lanzarse el uno al otro con aún más vehemencia que antes fue todo uno.

Harry necesitaba más labios para poder besar aquella boca pecaminosa y recorrer la exquisita piel que tenía a su alcance, y Draco necesitaba más manos para poder acariciar el fuerte cuerpo que se le ofrecía y exigir más contacto de la manera que fuera.

\- Potter... - el Slytherin llevó una de sus manos hasta la cabeza del Gryffindor para poder enredar los dedos entre los suaves mechones morenos y obligarle así a que le besara con más fuerza, y la otra, la que hasta entonces había estado apoyada posesivamente sobre el corazón del auror, la deslizó hacia abajo, recorriendo el ancho pecho y el marcado estómago hasta que fue a posarse sobre los pantalones del Gryffindor, acariciando con firmeza la notoria erección.

\- Joder, _joder_ \- Harry separó su boca de la del rubio para morderse los labios con fuerza y no pudo evitar embestir las caderas hacia delante, buscando la cálida presión que se movía sobre él como si supiera a la perfección lo que necesitaba en cada momento-. Draco…

\- ¿Sí? - el Slytherin dio un firme apretón a la dura carne que sentía bajo sus dedos a pesar de las capas de ropa que se interponían entre ambas pieles, y llevó su boca hasta la oreja del moreno, recorriéndola de arriba abajo con la lengua antes de susurrar-. Dime, Harry - y si éste había pensado que aquellas manos sobre su cuerpo le llevarían a la locura sin billete de retorno, era porque aún no había escuchado su nombre saliendo de los sensuales labios del Slytherin y rebotando contra su oreja como si se tratase de fuego líquido... como si fuera sexo en estado puro.

\- Cama... La cama, Draco.

Y no es que Harry no estuviera disfrutando de la posición en la que se encontraban, pero hacía ya varios segundos que sus caderas se movían por voluntad propia contra la insistente palma del rubio y lo último que quería era terminar antes de que nada hubiera comenzado -sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que llevaba soñando con aquello-, así que una vez más hizo un serio esfuerzo por alejar su atención del hombre que tenía a su lado y miró en derredor hasta que localizó lo que quería.

Ni siquiera se paró a darle vueltas a lo absurdamente grande que era el mueble para una sola persona - o para dos e incluso tres-, ni hizo el más mínimo amago de meterse con el rubio y sus maneras de niño rico como hubiera hecho sin dudarlo en cualquier otra ocasión. Sencillamente se alegró de poder tener una excusa para ganar algo de tiempo y serenarse un poco, y sin esperar mucho más empujó al Slytherin hasta que éste cayó sobre el enorme colchón, rebotando ligeramente hasta que su cuerpo quedó al fin inmóvil sobre el oscuro cobertor y entre al menos una decena de almohadones.

Y un Draco Malfoy en su cama, despeinado, con los labios hinchados por culpa de los besos que habían compartido y mirándole como si le estuviera retando a acercarse, no era algo a lo que Harry pensara - ni pudiera- resistirse.

Recorriendo el par de pasos que le separaban de la cama y quitándose la chaqueta mientras lo hacía, el auror la dejó caer al suelo antes de subirse finalmente sobre el colchón y gatear hasta situarse sobre el cuerpo de Draco, que estiró los brazos para rodearle en cuanto le tuvo a mano, tirando de él hasta que Harry dejó caer casi todo su peso sobre el dispuesto Slytherin bajo él y ocasionando que sus erecciones entraran en contacto. El rubio no pudo contener el siseo que escapó de sus labios y, del mismo modo, escuchó a la par que notó el suspiro que Harry dejaba escapar sobre su boca justo antes de volver a besarle más suavemente que antes pero con la misma pasión que había mostrado hasta ese momento.

\- Harry... - Draco llevó sus manos hasta las gafas del auror, que se alejó lo suficiente de él para que pudiera quitárselas y dejarlas sobre una de las mesillas que se encontraban junto a la cabecera de la cama, y mientras lo hacía no pudo separar sus ojos de los de moreno, que sin cristales de por medio le miraban más sobrecogedores que nunca, a él y sólo a él-. Merlín, no sabes hace cuánto que...

Y el Slytherin no llegó a terminar la frase, pero si Harry tenía que basarse en el tiempo que él mismo llevaba esperando, podía hacerse una ligera idea.

Dejando un último y breve beso sobre los labios de Draco, Harry movió su boca y la dirigió hacia la afilada mandíbula del rubio, deleitándose en ella varios segundos antes de llevar sus caricias hasta su cuello, donde dibujó un camino de saliva y marcas de dientes en la piel que fue encontrando a su paso, incentivado por las aceleradas respiraciones que llegaban a sus oídos y ávido por descubrir todo lo que el Slytherin escondía.

Cuando su avance se vio interrumpido por la tela de la camisa, Harry movió su mano para comenzar a desabrochar los botones e ir dejando al descubierto cada vez más piel pálida que no dudó en seguir saboreando como si fuera lo más exquisito que hubiera probado jamás. En cuanto hubo terminado de abrir por completo la prenda, la apartó todo lo que la inmovilidad del Slytherin le permitió y llevó rápidamente su boca hasta uno de los rosados pezones que destacaban sobre el lampiño pecho, haciendo círculos con su lengua antes de sellar sus labios sobre él y chupar casi con gula, arrancando un gemido que hizo que Harry se esmerara aún más en su labor. Moviendo su boca hacia el otro pasados unos momentos, el moreno repitió el mismo proceso, y cuando sintió cómo los dedos del Slytherin sostenían su cabeza para mantenerle contra su pecho, Harry lamió una última vez el tentador montículo antes de morderlo ligeramente, ganándose un nuevo jadeo de Draco que hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera por completo y que su polla diera un tirón, haciendo que el moreno no pudiera evitar mover su cadera contra la del rubio para tratar de aliviar la creciente presión que sentía en su entrepierna.

Siguiendo su recorrido, Harry continuó descendiendo por la cremosa piel, besando cada pequeño resquicio que iba encontrando a su paso, fijándose en qué puntos arrancaban más reacciones del rubio e intentando memorizar el mapa de piel perfecta que tenía a su total disposición.

Cuando su boca llegó al ombligo, Harry lamió la piel que lo circundaba antes de internarla un par de veces en el pequeño orificio y ganarse un nuevo tirón de pelo y una maldición entre dientes que le hizo reír contra el cuerpo del Slytherin.

\- Potter...

\- ¿Ya vuelvo a ser Potter? - Harry contuvo a duras penas la risa que quiso escapar de sus labios y en su lugar los dirigió aún más abajo, recorriendo con ellos el apenas perceptible camino de vello rubio que descendía desde el ombligo hasta perderse en la cinturilla del pantalón, por debajo de la cual Harry lamió juguetonamente antes de detenerse por el impedimento, una vez más, de la ropa-. La próxima vez que hagamos esto recuérdame que te desnude antes de meternos en la cama.

\- Como no te des prisa no habrá una próxima vez.

Ante las imperiosas palabras, Harry rodó los ojos sin dejar de sonreír y finalmente llevó una de sus manos al pantalón de Draco, cuyo botón deshizo en el acto para seguidamente continuar con la cremallera. No dispuesto a que volviera a sucederle lo mismo más adelante, el Gryffindor tomó los pantalones junto a la ropa interior, y tiró de ellos hacia abajo hasta que con algo de colaboración del rubio, ambas prendas salieron despedidas junto a los elegantes zapatos y los protocolarios calcetines hacia algún punto del dormitorio sin identificar.

\- Merlín, Draco... - y de acuerdo, Harry se había imaginado muchas veces al rubio desnudo (las suficientes como para haber perdido la cuenta), pero ni todas sus fantasías juntas podrían haberse acercado lo más mínimo a tener al verdadero Draco Malfoy en su habitación, sobre su cama y totalmente dispuesto, magnífico como una obra de arte y real y tangible como nunca a pesar de antojársele un mero producto de su imaginación-. Eres jodidamente perfecto.

Lo que el otro fuera a replicar murió en el instante en el que Harry tomó la erección del Slytherin sin titubear y comenzó a acariciarla, sopesando su peso, firmeza y calidez antes de llevar su boca hasta ella y lamer golosamente la gota semitransparente que brillaba en la punta.

\- Joder, Harry, _nnnghhnn_...

Jugueteando un poco más con la pequeña abertura, el moreno paseó su lengua alrededor de la cabeza antes de moverla hacia la gruesa vena que destacaba entre las demás, lamiéndola lánguidamente un par de veces antes de finalmente hacer caso de las ligeras contorsiones que hacía Draco bajo él y tomar su polla, guiándola hasta el interior de su boca y engullendo tanto como pudo en un solo movimiento.

El gemido del Slytherin murió entre sus labios cuando se los mordió con fuerza ante la intensa sensación, y el de Harry murió contra la ardiente carne que se deslizaba por su boca y hacia su garganta, no pudiendo creerse que al fin tuviera al imposible rubio donde había deseado desde hacía tanto tiempo.

\- Harry, _Harry_... mierda...

En cuanto sintió el húmedo calor envolviéndole, Draco embistió hacia delante sin poder evitarlo buscando internarse un poco más en aquella deliciosa boca que parecía dispuesta a robarle la cordura, y al ver que Harry no sólo no mostraba ningún síntoma de incomodidad sino que intentaba complacerle tragándose aún más centímetros de su polla a pesar del evidente esfuerzo que estaba realizando por engullirle por completo, el Slytherin ni siquiera intentó contener el fuerte gemido que llenó la habitación.

Chupando casi con ansia, Harry movió su boca hacia arriba para volver a dejarla caer una vez más, obligándose a relajar los músculos de la garganta y a concentrarse solamente en lo aterciopelado de la dureza y en su intoxicante sabor hasta que su nariz se encontró pegada al vello púbico de Draco, donde aspiró con fuerza un par de segundos antes de separarse, coger aire y repetir nuevamente el movimiento, ávido de poder seguir arrancando esos enloquecedores sonidos del rubio y de continuar satisfaciendo su propio deseo.

Un par de minutos después, cuando sintió con claridad cómo Draco tiraba firmemente de su pelo para tratar de separarle de él a la vez que un _"Potter"_ estrangulado se dejaba oír, Harry paseó su boca por las apretadas pelotas del Slytherin metiéndose golosamente una de ellas en la boca antes de dejarla escapar con un obsceno sonido de ventosa, lamió una vez más la gruesa vena que recorría el inferior, rodeó un par de veces la enrojecida cabeza y recogió las gotas que en ese instante escapaban con fluidez de la pequeña abertura antes de alejarse finalmente del apetitoso miembro de Draco y volver a subir por su cuerpo reclamando una vez más su boca en un beso arrollador.

\- La ropa, Potter - la orden de Draco sonó entre besos y a la vez que comenzaba a tirar de la camisa del moreno casi con desesperación, pero cuando lo único que recibió fue un mordisco casi brusco en el labio y un manotazo en los dedos, quiso lloriquear de pura frustración-. Harry, Harry... tu ropa...

Satisfecho, Harry lamió la zona particularmente enrojecida del labio inferior de Draco y cuando éste volvió a dirigir sus manos hacia su pecho para comenzar a desnudarle se dejó hacer, deseoso también de poder sentir el cuerpo desnudo que se retorcía bajo el suyo sin ningún tipo de impedimento de por medio.

Ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el Slytherin, dejándose llevar por la impaciencia, tiró de ambos extremos de la camisa haciendo que sus botones salieran volando en todas direcciones, porque eso significó que los largos dedos de Draco estuvieron recorriendo antes su piel desnuda, haciéndole suspirar bajo su suavidad y estremecerse cuando las uñas del rubio marcaron con más fuerza de la necesaria un recorrido en su estómago, dejando la piel rojiza tras ellas.

Moviendo sus manos hasta los pantalones, el rubio los abrió casi con la misma necesidad y tiró de ellos hacia abajo todo lo que le permitió su posición, ayudándose después con sus piernas - y con algo de colaboración por parte de Harry- para deshacerse de ellos por completo. Casi gruñó cuando cayó en la cuenta de que aún faltaba una última prenda cubriendo el fuerte cuerpo que tenía sobre él, pero el moreno pareció reconocer al instante que sus bóxers corrían peligro y no dudó en quitárselos él mismo, procurando tardar lo menos posible y dejándolos caer en algún punto del dormitorio del que en ese momento no se iba a preocupar; no cuando al fin tenía el cuerpo desnudo de Draco bajo el suyo en las mismas condiciones, y menos aún cuando no pensaba desperdiciarlo.

En cuanto sus erecciones entraron en contacto piel contra piel, sendos jadeos llenaron el ambiente junto a sus agitadas respiraciones, y ambos comenzaron a moverse casi al mismo tiempo buscando toda la fricción posible.

\- Draco... - Harry se mordió el labio intentando retener los lastimeros gemidos que se empeñaban en escapar de su garganta, pero perdió la batalla cuando una de las manos del rubio serpenteó hacia abajo y rodeó su polla con firmeza, comenzando a acariciarle a un ritmo que el moreno sabía no aguantaría demasiado tiempo.

Llevando sus propios dedos hasta su boca, Harry los chupó durante unos segundos a la vez que embestía casi inconscientemente contra el puño de Draco, que en ese momento se encontraba con la cabeza metida en el hueco de su cuello haciendo estragos sobre su piel.

Cuando consideró que estaban lo suficientemente lubricados, movió su mano hacia abajo sobre el cuerpo del Slytherin y sintió cómo éste se tensaba al instante al sentir cómo le obligaba con su cuerpo a separar más sus rodillas y comenzaba a tantear su entrada.

\- ¿Qué demonios? - Draco no intentó separarse de él, pero miró a Harry como si quisiera que se cayera muerto ahí mismo-. ¿Qué te hace pensar que seré yo el pasivo, Potter?

\- Mmm... ¿que estás debajo? - Harry ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar el tono de burla de su voz, y siguió acariciando la arrugada piel como si Draco no se lo estuviera reprochando.

\- Exacto, así que estoy en la posición adecuada para que me montes.

Harry se rió entre dientes ante el tono casi petulante del Slytherin, pero tuvo la delicadeza de ocultarlo contra sus labios, besándole profundamente para acallar las protestas que parecía dispuesto a seguir profiriendo. Cuando hundió su lengua en el húmedo calor del otro y comenzó a embestir su boca con ella arrancando suspiros acallados de Draco, imitó el movimiento con uno de sus dedos y se abrió paso con él en el apretado interior del rubio hasta que lo tuvo metido hasta el fondo. Sólo entonces, cuando comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos con él acariciando todo cuanto podía y ensanchando poco a poco las rugosas paredes, mordió el labio de Draco antes de separar finalmente su boca de la de él.

\- Te prometo que la próxima vez dejaré que me la metas por donde quieras...

Al escucharle, el Slytherin gimió sin poder evitarlo, y fue el momento que el moreno eligió para unir un nuevo dedo al primero y comenzar a embestirle con ambos, acariciando aún más superficie, haciendo suaves pero seguros movimientos de tijera para ir ganando espacio y torciendo las puntas de sus dedos para finalmente localizar el punto que había estado buscando con ahínco.

En cuanto un jadeo sorprendido del rubio llenó la habitación y Harry sintió con claridad como éste temblaba bajo su cuerpo, sonrió contra sus labios antes de darle un ligero beso y volver a centrar su mirada en el hermoso rostro contorsionado debido al placer.

\- Me tomaré eso como que estás de acuerdo con el trato.

Sin esperar demasiado, el Gryffindor añadió un tercer dedo sin recibir nada de resistencia por parte del rubio, y siguió torturando durante varios minutos el grupo de nervios que podía sentir con claridad bajo sus yemas, arrancando gemidos, jadeos y hasta maldiciones del hombre que se encontraba bajo su cuerpo y que se retorcía buscando él mismo el encuentro con sus dedos.

\- Harry... _unhggnn_... Joder, hazlo ya...

Harry se movió acariciando una vez más la próstata del rubio, y mordió su mandíbula antes de retirar ligeramente su mano y volver a embestir hacia dentro.

\- ¿Que haga qué, Draco?

Los ojos del Slytherin, que habían permanecido cerrados durante los últimos minutos, se abrieron de pronto, y Draco trató como pudo de focalizar su mirada en la verde del moreno, que le observaba juguetona a meros centímetros de la suya.

\- No te atrevas, Potter.

Riéndose, Harry hizo un par de círculos más en el cálido interior, pero no quiso tentar la paciencia del rubio así que finalmente movió su mano hasta que ésta quedó libre y la entrada de Draco dispuesta y ansiosa.

\- ¿Crees que necesites un hechizo lubric...?

\- Estoy perfecto, Potter, haz el favor de moverte de una jodida vez.

Por supuesto, Malfoy tenía que ser así de mandón hasta en la cama.

Rodando los ojos, Harry se situó entre las piernas abiertas del Slytherin y, acariciando un par de veces su propia erección, la dirigió hasta el apretado agujero de Draco, donde restregó la cabeza durante varios segundos esparciendo la saliva que había escapado de su interior antes de finalmente comenzar a introducirse lentamente en él, arrancando un gemido que ninguno de los dos pudo contener.

\- Draco... - Harry siguió moviéndose tortuosamente, abriéndose paso centímetro a centímetro en el increíble interior del Slytherin, que parecía querer devorarlo entero. Cuando finalmente sintió cómo vencía la última resistencia y sus pelotas hacían contacto con la piel del rubio, soltó todo el aire que sin darse cuenta había retenido en sus pulmones y se quedó inmóvil, respirando profundamente y tratando de concentrarse lo suficiente para no correrse ridículamente rápido-. _Merlín_ , estás tan apretado...

Gimiendo bajo él, Draco se tomó unos segundos para acostumbrarse a la deliciosa intrusión en su interior antes de girar tentativamente las caderas, primero suavemente y después con un poco más de confianza y ganándose con ello un jadeo de Harry y un calor que se extendió por todo su cuerpo, exigiéndole más y en ese preciso instante.

Captando el mensaje, Harry se echó ligeramente hacia atrás antes de volver a embestir una vez más, y cuando vio que lo único que arrancaba de Draco eran más sonidos de placer, volvió a deslizarse hasta casi salir de su interior sólo para arremeter con más fuerza que la anterior ocasión, comenzando rápidamente un entusiasta ritmo que Draco parecía aprobar, si las uñas clavándose en su espalda y las piernas cerrándose alrededor de su cintura eran algo en lo que poder basarse.

\- Joder, _joder_... - el Slytherin se mordió sus ya hinchados labios y comenzó a mover sus caderas yendo al encuentro de Harry, doblando la intensidad de los movimientos y haciendo que el moreno golpeara en cada ocasión ese punto en su interior que hacía que Draco quisiera ponerse a gritar-. _Harry_ , joder...

Agarrando su cintura para poder atraerle con más fuerza hacia sí en cada embestida, Harry gimió al ver cómo el rubio cerraba nuevamente los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, y aprovechó para recorrer con su mirada el resto de Draco, desde su sofocado rostro a su apenas ruborizado pecho, llegando hasta la orgullosa erección que rebotaba contra el firme estómago con el movimiento de sus cuerpos, pintando la hermosa piel con las gotas de líquido preseminal que seguían recorriendo abundantemente la cabeza.

\- Acaríciate - los oscurecidos ojos de Harry se encontraron con los de Draco cuando éste los abrió al escucharle, y su hasta entonces hambrienta mirada se volvió casi depredadora al leer puro deseo en la grisácea del rubio-. _Tócate_ , Draco... Muéstrame cómo juegas con tu polla cada vez que piensas en mí...

Un escalofrío atravesó al Slytherin de la cabeza a los pies cuando las palabras de Harry llegaron a sus oídos, y tragando saliva ante la intensidad que podía ver en los orbes esmeraldas, Draco alejó una de sus manos de la espalda del moreno y la llevó a rodear su propia erección sin despegar ni un segundo su mirada de la de Harry, comenzando a acariciarse casi con delicadeza hasta que no pudo más y comenzó a mover sus dedos al ritmo de los poderosos envites con los que Harry seguía castigando su cuerpo.

\- Mierda, Harry...

Draco echó la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de tomar algo de aire cuando el Gryffindor golpeó sus nervios una vez más con precisión, e inconscientemente apretó sus músculos internos ganándose un fuerte gemido del moreno, que aceleró imposiblemente su ritmo a la vez que dirigía su boca hacia el expuesto cuello de Draco para comenzar a lamerlo, besarlo y morderlo cada vez que el movimiento de sus cuerpos se lo permitía.

\- _Joder_... - Harry rotó las caderas y embistió erráticamente media docena de veces más antes de sentir finalmente cómo el orgasmo le golpeaba con fuerza, inundando el interior de Draco y exigiéndole jadear contra la pálida piel para intentar recuperar algo de aliento mientras se obligaba a tomar impulso una vez más para continuar embistiendo en el ahora húmedo interior, tratando de buscar la satisfacción del Slytherin.

No necesitó demasiado, porque en cuanto Draco notó el semen de Harry llenándole y los sensuales jadeos contra su garganta, sólo necesitó acariciarse un par de veces más y notar con claridad cómo el moreno golpeaba una vez más su próstata para que el gemido de su liberación llenara el dormitorio mientras se venía con fuerza entre ambos, pintando su propia mano y los estómagos de ambos con su corrida.

Respirando con agitación, Harry dejó caer su cuerpo completamente laxo sobre el del otro, y Draco apenas pudo mover sus brazos lo suficiente para rodear la cintura del moreno y mantenerle contra él. Cuando un par de minutos después se vio con fuerzas para hablar de nuevo, el rubio no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

\- Potter... - ignorando el gruñido que rebotó contra su sensible piel ante la mención de su apellido, Draco sólo apretó un poco más su abrazo mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba-. Quien te enseñó a hablar cometió un crimen contra la humanidad.

Harry apenas movió su cabeza para que sus palabras no murieran contra la piel del rubio.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

La sonrisa de Draco se volvió ladina.

\- Porque está visto que puedes darle muchísima mejor utilidad a tu boca.

\- Muy gracioso, Malfoy - Harry se aseguró de remarcar bien el apellido y se movió para salir al fin del interior del rubio, que siseó ligeramente ante el movimiento. Besándole con suavidad sobre la clavícula más cercana para pedirle perdón, Harry regresó a cubrir el cuerpo del otro con el suyo propio y apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho, dejándose hacer mimoso cuando el Slytherin llevó una de sus manos hasta su cabello para comenzar a acariciarlo-. ¿Crees que podríamos quedarnos aquí durante el resto de la gala?

Draco rió entre dientes.

\- Lo que creo es que a mí nadie me echaría de menos, pero no quiero imaginarme el revuelo que se armaría si el valioso Harry Potter desapareciera de pronto en la Mansión Malfoy; sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que la mitad de los invitados son miembros del Ministerio.

Suspirando, Harry lamió perezosamente el pezón que tenía justo frente a sus labios y sonrió al sentir el estremecimiento del Slytherin.

\- Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

\- Siempre la tengo.

\- Por supuesto - Harry rodó los ojos y subió su boca para sellarla una vez más sobre la del rubio, que la abrió gustoso para recibir la lengua invasora que recorrió la totalidad de su interior antes de separarse de él-. En ese caso me temo que deberíamos volver.

Asintiendo a regañadientes, Draco observó cómo Harry se incorporaba para comenzar a buscar su ropa por el dormitorio, y aprovechó para recrearse con el fuerte y moreno cuerpo que se paseó desnudo frente a sus ojos hasta que el Gryffindor encontró al fin su ropa interior y se la puso, ignorante de la mirada de desaprobación que le dirigió el rubio a la prenda.

Siguiéndole finalmente, Draco se levantó y recuperó sus pantalones y sus bóxers del lugar en el que Harry los había dejado caer, sintiendo cómo el moreno continuaba moviéndose a su alrededor.

\- Muy bonito lo de mi camisa - en cuanto se hizo con ella, el Gryffindor gruñó al comprobar que quedaba un solo botón en su lugar, pero se la puso igualmente y acto seguido se dirigió hacia su chaqueta, que se encontraba tirada a los pies de la cama. Cogiéndola y sacando su varita de uno de los bolsillos internos, Harry la agitó ligeramente haciendo que la prenda luciera al instante exactamente igual que antes de que Draco la hubiera destrozado.

\- No te quejes, Potter, no es que la mía haya sufrido menos - mirándose en el espejo, Draco frunció el ceño observando la susodicha camisa, que tras toda la actividad de la que había sido testigo parecía más un harapo que la exclusiva prenda de 300 galeones que era en realidad.

\- ¿Vas a volver con el Potter?

Draco no necesitó ver reflejada frente a él la mirada entre ofendida y dolida que le dirigió el Gryffindor, porque le bastó escuchar el tono del moreno. Sin esperar respuesta, éste se giró para ponerse los zapatos que también habían ido a parar a los pies del lecho, y una punzada de culpabilidad atravesó el pecho del Slytherin.

Aplicándose un hechizo para que su camisa volviera a lucir presentable, Draco se alejó al fin del espejo y caminó hacia el moreno, llegando a su lado justo en el momento en que éste terminaba de calzarse y volvía a incorporarse.

\- Es la costumbre – Draco rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del otro y depositó un suave beso en sus labios antes de rozar su nariz contra la suya en un gesto inusualmente cariñoso por su parte-. Pero creo que podré acostumbrarme rápidamente a llamarte _Harry_.

Abrazando la delgada cintura del rubio para acercarle más a él, Harry asintió satisfecho y suspiró cuando sintió cómo los labios del Slytherin se dirigían hacia su garganta para recorrer un camino a base de besos sólo para deshacerlo posteriormente con la lengua, degustando los restos de sudor que aún quedaban sobre la piel del moreno.

\- No quiero volver a ver a esa Perks con sus manos cerca de ti.

Harry resopló audiblemente.

\- No es como si hubiera estado bailando desnudo frente a ella con un cartel que pusiera: "Manoséame, soy tuyo," ¿sabes? Llevaba un buen rato intentando librarme de ella hasta que finalmente lo conseguí - el Gryffindor le miró acusatoriamente-. Además tú estabas con Wright, podría decirte exactamente lo mismo.

Draco ni se molestó en aparentar la más mínima culpabilidad.

\- Vamos, Harry... A tener en cuenta que Christine debe ser una de las cinco personas que me dirigen la palabra de todos los presentes, tampoco tenía muchas más opciones – ignorando la cara que puso el Gryffindor al escucharle, Draco enredó sus dedos en el espeso cabello negro y tiró de él juntar sus rostros aún más-. Mmm... pero me guardaré la idea de que bailes desnudo para más tarde.

El auror no pudo evitar reírse.

\- ¿Para más tarde?

\- Ajá, para cuando se termine toda esta pantomima y se hayan ido todos a _sus_ casas - Draco mordisqueó ligeramente el labio inferior del moreno, ganándose un nuevo suspiro-. Me muero por verte dentro de mi nuevo jacuzzi, así que me parecería un desperdicio tener que esperar más tiempo. ¿Qué me dices?

Harry observó la sonrisa del rubio, toda malas intenciones, y no pudo evitar responderle con una bastante similar antes de inclinarse para darle un nuevo y prometedor beso.

\- Dalo por hecho.

Terminaron de vestirse entre caricias ocasionales y miradas cargadas de intención, y el último beso que compartieron justo antes de abandonar la habitación les supo a demasiado poco.

Mientras deshacían el camino por el que habían llegado, Harry estuvo tentado de empujar de nuevo a Draco contra alguna de las paredes y robar un poco más de tiempo para ellos, pero cuando ambos bajaron el último escalón de las elegantes escaleras y se encontraron de frente con Hermione, quien se les quedó mirando como si les hubiera salido una cabeza de más a cada uno, se alegró de no haberse dejado llevar.

Harry se quedó igual de estático que su amiga y sintió cómo Draco hacía lo mismo a su lado, pero antes de que se le hubiera podido ocurrir qué podía decir en su defensa o cómo podían salir de aquella situación de forma no demasiado vergonzosa, notó cómo el rubio se giraba hacia él tras unos segundos y le miraba con la misma expresión de desagrado, hastío y desprecio absoluto que le llevaba dirigiendo desde los once años.

\- La próxima vez haz el favor de no perderte, Potter, que bastante suplicio tengo ya con tener que soportar tu insufrible presencia en el trabajo.

Y diciendo eso, Draco pasó al lado de Hermione sin dirigirle siquiera una mirada, y recorrió el pasillo en dirección al salón donde se estaba celebrando la gala, desapareciendo al doblar una esquina y dejándoles completamente solos.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues tú más, Malfoy!

Harry enrojeció ante lo infantil de su respuesta, y sabía que el Slytherin seguramente no hubiera llegado a escucharle- Merlín, Harry _realmente_ esperaba que no lo hubiera hecho-, pero suponía que era el tipo de cosas que se le podían pasar por alto a alguien que se encontraba en estado de shock. Además, si la brillante idea de Draco era librarse de las situaciones incómodas fingiendo una pelea salida de la nada, por lo menos podía haber tenido la decencia de avisarle.

Cuando se fijó en su amiga y vio que ahora ésta le miraba como si junto a las dos primeras le hubieran aparecido al menos otras tres cabezas, Harry no se sintió mucho mejor. Riéndose nerviosamente, tomó el hombro de la castaña y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección que había seguido el rubio, deseando llegar cuanto antes a la enorme sala y poder desvanecerse sin que se notara demasiado.

\- Este lugar es ridículamente grande, ¿verdad?

\- Harry...

\- Estaba buscando los baños y sin saber cómo terminé aquí.

Hermione le miró de reojo, pero comenzó a caminar al mismo paso que su amigo para que éste dejara de empujarla.

\- ¿Te refieres a los baños a los que se accede por el otro extremo del salón y que están perfectamente señalizados?

\- Sí, eso mismo me dijo Dra... _Malfoy_. Malfoy, sí. Tal vez el cambiar de gafas no fuera tan buena idea después de todo.

\- Harry...

\- ¿Sí?

\- Nada, no importa - Hermione pasó cariñosamente su mano por la espalda de su amigo y le dio un par de palmadas antes de sonreírle casi condescendientemente.

Un minuto después, ambos hacían su entrada en el salón.

*******

\- ¿Dónde estabas, amigo? – en cuanto Harry y Hermione llegaron a su lado, Ron le miró con desconcierto-. Llevamos buscándote como media hora.

\- Lo siento, me perdí buscando los baños.

Su respuesta sólo hizo que las facciones del pelirrojo se transformaran para mirarle ahora con el ceño fruncido, y Harry rezó para que el creciente calor que sentía expandiéndose por su cuello y mejillas se quedara solamente en eso.

\- ¿No habías ido durante la cena?

\- Ajá… - Harry asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, y sólo cuando sintió los ojos de sus dos amigos casi taladrándole, supuso que ambos esperaban algún tipo de respuesta un poco más elaborada-. Su… supongo que después de todo he bebido más de lo que pensaba.

Ron siguió mirándole como si su explicación no terminara de convencerle del todo y Harry supuso que su incontrolable y creciente sonrojo tampoco estaba ayudando demasiado, así que en vez de intentar desviar el asunto lo que hizo fue apartar la mirada para dejar de sentir aquellos escrutadores ojos azules sobre él. Paseándola casi ausentemente por la cada vez más vacía sala, no se detuvo hasta que su atención recayó sobre Draco.

El rubio estaba estrechándole la mano a Blaise, y cuando en un gesto completamente natural se pasó la mano por el pelo – ahora sin ningún rastro de fijador debido a su reciente visita al dormitorio- para tratar de controlar los mechones que parecían insistir en cubrirle el rostro, Harry quiso acortar la distancia que les separaba para poder recorrer las rubias hebras con sus propios dedos y besarle una vez más hasta el hartazgo.

Fue la voz de su amiga la que le devolvió una vez más a la realidad.

\- Nosotros nos vamos, Harry. Arthur y Molly se marcharon tras el discurso de despedida y yo mañana tengo guardia así que necesito dormir. Además – la chica miró a su alrededor como probando su punto- casi todos están retirándose ya.

El moreno asintió.

\- Bien, yo creo que me quedaré un poco más con Luna.

\- En realidad Luna fue de las primeras en retirarse – Hermione le miró con fijeza-. Dijo que tenía mucho material y debía empezar a trabajar en él cuanto antes.

\- Oh… - Harry maldijo para sus adentros no haber pensado en esa posibilidad cuando había planeado la excusa que a su parecer era más o menos plausible, así que rápidamente salió con lo segundo que se le ocurrió-. En ese caso creo que debería asegurarme como miembro del Ministerio de que todos se retiran sin que suceda ningún imprevisto.

Al escucharle, Ron le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

\- Pero hoy no estás de servicio, compañero. Además para eso está el equipo de seguridad que contrataron específicament…

\- Déjalo, Ron – Hermione le sonrió apenas forzadamente-. Si Harry considera que es lo mejor, estoy segura de que está en lo correcto – y sin esperar una réplica por parte de ninguno de los dos chicos, Hermione se adelantó hacia el moreno, le dio un breve abrazo antes de alejarse y tomó del brazo a su novio-. Buenas noches, Harry.

\- Buenas noches.

Ron pareció ir a replicar algo más, pero Hermione volvió a lanzarle una mirada llena de significado en la que Harry se perdió por completo – supuso que seguramente fuera algún código de su amiga para hacerle saber a Ron que cuanto antes regresaran a casa antes podrían ponerse a follar como conejos, y Harry desde luego no necesitaba esa imagen mental, _muchas gracias_ – y el pelirrojo cerró la boca de golpe sólo para seguidamente musitar un "buenas noches" que al moreno no le pareció demasiado entusiasta y darse la vuelta.

Cuando les vio alejarse hacia la salida, Harry casi se sintió culpable por haberles mentido de esa manera, pero no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a ellos todavía. Si lo suyo con Draco seguía adelante, ya se encargaría de ir preparando poco a poco el terreno para que a ninguno de sus amigos les diera un infarto cuando se enteraran. Si podía ahorrarse el puñetazo de Ron, también sería un plus.

Al pensar en el rubio, Harry se giró sin poder evitarlo hacia el punto del salón donde le había visto hacía unos instantes, y se encontró con que el Slytherin estaba ya solo y le devolvía la mirada, con las manos en los bolsillos y una de esas sonrisas que Harry siempre había pensado que odiaba pero que secretamente comenzaba a adorar. Lo último que vio el moreno antes de que Draco se girara y comenzara a caminar hacia las puertas por las que ambos habían desaparecido con anterioridad, fue el guiño que éste le dedicó y que hizo que la boca se le secara de golpe.

Siguiéndole, Harry pensó que sus remordimientos podían esperar un poco más.

*******

Esperando frente a la puerta a que llegara el siguiente de los carruajes encargados de llevar a los invitados hasta los límites de la mansión para que estos pudieran aparecerse - evitando así que nadie tuviera que recorrer los extensos terrenos a esas horas y cuando más de uno podía ir algo _perjudicado_ -, Hermione sintió cómo dos presencias se unían a ella y Ron frente a la escalinata.

\- ¿Creéis que habrán follado ya?

\- Sin lugar a dudas.

Blaise asintió a un lado de Ron.

\- Yo creo que están esperando a que se vayan todos para repetir sobre la alfombra burdeos sobre la que colocaron la mesa de las bebidas.

\- Apostaría más por el jacuzzi que Draco instaló en su baño privado hace unos meses – Pansy suspiró casi con resignación-. Creo que está ligeramente obsesionado con el modo masaje.

\- ¿Podríamos no hablar de este tema?

Ante el gruñido de Ron, Blaise se giró hacia él con una ceja alzada.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es lo que estamos pensando todos.

\- Porque estamos hablando de Harry y el hurón, por amor de Merlín.

Pansy fue a replicar algo, pero Hermione se adelantó.

\- No se lo tengáis en cuenta: aún sigue en fase de negación – Hermione fulminó a su novio con la mirada-. Será mejor que te acostumbres, Ronald, porque me parece que a partir de ahora Malfoy será una constante en nuestras vidas.

Mientras un carruaje se situaba al fin frente a ellos y los cuatro se subían a él a pesar de que a Ron le hubieran entrado unas repentinas e incomprensibles ganas de caminar, el pelirrojo escuchó cómo Pansy preguntaba alegremente quién creían ellos que sería el pasivo de la relación.

Golpeando la cabeza contra el cristal, Ron pensó que la distancia que separaba la mansión de la puerta principal iba a hacérsele mucho más largo que a su llegada.

*******

\- Oye, Draco, ¿tú crees que sospechan algo?

\- Por favor, Harry… No es que nuestros amigos sean obtusos (o al menos no los míos), pero hemos sido absolutamente discretos.

El moreno iba a decirle una vez más que no se metiera con sus amigos, pero al sentir cómo uno de los chorros hacía la presión necesaria en su espalda, Harry se hundió un poco más en el agua y ronroneó por lo bajo.

Cuando unos segundos después los brazos de Draco rodearon su cuello y éste se situó sobre su regazo, Harry le abrazó de vuelta y comenzó a besarle por lo que debía ser la millonésima vez esa noche.

Sí, Draco tenía razón… Definitivamente no había de qué preocuparse.

**Fin**


End file.
